


The Worst Day

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [81]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: On his worst day, Riku destroys the world.Riku may feel trapped on Destiny Islands, but at least he's not alone. He doesn't realize how little he wants that to change until it's too late.





	The Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

> [yeaka](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) prompted _[sora and riku] them feeling trapped on destiny island before they manage to get away_ and this is the result.

On his best days, Riku can find contentment in Sora's simple joy and Kairi's easy grace. It's warmth and familiarity and home, even if it doesn't always sit right with him. There's a restlessness under his skin that never goes away, but on his best days he can keep it at bay, at least for a little while. Those are the days when he thinks he might be able to make it, might be able to survive, even thrive here on the islands. There's something like hope on those days, and the memory of what that feels like gets him through the bad days.

On his better days, Riku can laugh and smile and train alongside Sora and Kairi. It's simplicity and comfort and consistency, even if the sensation of something being just a little off is still there. The restlessness is present on those days, making his skin crawl and leaving his throat tight with anxiety. Those days his mind doesn't drift, but he can feel the darkness tugging at the edges of his soul, waiting for a moment of weakness. He still clings to hope, not as naïve as Sora and Kairi, but still hoping the strength of their dreams can keep him safe.

On his good days, Riku doesn't laugh or smile, but he trains with Sora. It's temperance and restraint and routine, even if it isn't what he always wishes he had. The restlessness crawls through his throat and lungs, making it hard to breathe and easy to knock Sora to the ground with his full strength. Those are the days when part of him wonders what he's doing with Sora and Kairi, even though the rest of him knows they're his best friends. Their hope doesn't always feel like enough on those days, even though he can feel it there, a flickering light behind his ribs, just enough to hang onto.

On his bad days, Riku trains alone. It's cold and distant and lonely, but it's all he has. Those are the days he forces himself to keep breathing, keep moving, even when he doesn't know if he really wants to. The restlessness becomes a clawing sensation in his stomach, eating him from the inside out, and it makes breathing a labor, and moving even more so. Those are the days when something in him fears he's going to make the wrong decision one day, turn away from what he knows and give into the restlessness. Hope seems like a distant dream, far from anything he knows or could ever experience.

On his worse days, Riku doesn't even train. It's frightening and isolating and freezing cold, and he doesn't know how to escape. Those are the days when even breathing seems impossible and everything else seems like a dream. The restlessness is all-consuming on those days, an impossible pressure that he can't withstand. Those are the days when he comes closest to giving up, to letting go or running away, anything to make the ache and pain and pressure stop. There's no glimmer of hope in his chest, and even the thought of it is enough to send him to his knees, knowing there's none left for him.

On his worst days—

Well.

Riku thought he knew what his worst days were like. He finds out the hard way that he's never been so wrong. Even when he was confined to that damn island, at least he hadn't been alone. Back then, even stuck with Sora and Kairi with nothing but water as far as the eye could see, at least he hadn't been alone. He'd been trapped, yes, with only a few others for company, and the restlessness had been maddening, but at least he'd had a home. At least he'd had friends. Now, though. Now there's so much more at stake.

Because on his worst day, Riku doesn't just sit still, fighting the restlessness in his skin or battling Sora, swallowing his pride and choking on false hope.

On his worst day, Riku destroys the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [yeaka](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) for the drive-by beta. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
